Siempre
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: #3: "Ambos rieron unos segundos, quedándose con una sonrisa boba después de suspirar, y tardaron otro minuto en darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho." MakoRin.
1. Vuelta

**Hey, wonderful people~ I'm back. Y lo sé, lo sé, dije que me aparecería antes de Navidad, pero han sido tiempos raros; y no quería traerles algo pésimo, (traigo cosas malas, pero no tanto).**

 **Espero puedan darle una oportunidad a este pequeño. Es como una colección de one-shots. Así puedo actualizarlo cada que algo bueno salga y ustedes pueden apalearme, o lanzarme a la piscina, o mandarme a los dragones que quieran :')**

 **Sería bueno saber si aún me quieren en el fandom :(**

 **Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

De saber que su día se convertiría en un completo desastre, mínimo, hubiera tomado el tren esa mañana para ahorrar aquellas energías que gastó en su decisión de irse a pie. Porque después de que comenzara a llover a mitad de su trayecto a la Universidad, (y de tener la grandiosa idea de echar a correr), el día fue empeorando; sino es que nadar en su propia ropa no era lo suficientemente infortunado.

Haruka entonces entró a su salón, (elevando su ánimo no ser el único en ese estado tan deplorable), y notó a Makoto en uno de los asientos del medio, 'seco' y con una sonrisa deslumbrante; Fisioterapia, la clase que tomaban juntos.

Más tarde, -entre ir a casa y regresar de ella con ropa limpia, todo en tiempo récord-, Haruka comió, entrenó, estudió y repasó, hasta que recordó la nueva receta que estaba practicando y se fue a casa.

Su rutina no era tal, y anhelaba constantemente la vida pacífica de Iwatobi. Hoy, había sido excepcional porque no vería a Rin por webcam como todos los días; el pelirrojo le había dicho días atrás que iba a estar tan ocupado que regresaría muy cansado a casa y que sólo se iría a dormir. Obvio que Haruka hizo berrinche, "no es como si fuera la primera vez" le había dicho, pero Matsuoka insistió.

Dicho todo esto, entonces, Nanase no entendía qué demonios hacía Rin abrazado a su cuello después de saltarle encima cuando fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento. El tiburón le había sonreído tan abiertamente, que Haruka temió que los pixeles la arruinaran. Porque era tan nítido, tan increíble. Tan real.

Correspondió al beso que los ojos llorosos y rojos de Rin pedían a gritos silenciosos.

Desde luego, tocaron el cielo con las manos en un arrebato de pasión sobre el sofá, y todo lo demás fue como flotar sobre una nube: empacaron ropa de Haru a una velocidad impresionante, alcanzaron a tomar el avión rumbo a Australia antes de despegar y cayeron rendidos durante el viaje.

.

El primero en despertar fue Rin, de verdad cansado de tomar en un día dos vuelos y no tener descanso entre ellos, (aunque había tenido una muy buena recompensa). Admiró, con una sonrisa, el rostro durmiente de su chico: tan quieto, tan tranquilo. Besó su mejilla y esperó. Hasta que el sonido de los altavoces llegó a oídos de ambos y despertó a Haruka.

Habían llegado a Sydney.

Lo que sucedió luego del aterrizaje es cosa que queda entre ambos, entre un acuario, una cafetería, un atardecer y sus cuerpos exhaustos sobre la cama de un hotel de cinco estrellas, ("No era necesario que te lucieras").

Pues bien, que los días transcurrieron lentos a partir del instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron al despertar. Y no temieron despedirse después, con tal de verse otra vez.

Con la promesa de 'hablar en el silencio a gritos' una vez más en el futuro.

* * *

 **So, el primero de muchos lml**

 **Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, mañana publico otro, si me da tiempo.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo :")**

 **-MsH-**


	2. Pérdida

El sonido ensordecedor –e inconfundible– del vidrio estrellándose contra el suelo le hizo volverse con violencia. Se permitió una mueca de fastidio ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sousuke.

—Perdón, yo–

—Déjalo.

—Haru, lo siento–

—Déjalo. –Insistió, sin embargo, demasiado contrariado consigo mismo incluso–. Desempaco yo, tú ve... a... saludar a los vecinos.

Yamazaki suspira y él, Nanase, se tensa.

El más alto obedece, _siempre_ obedece. Toma las llaves del auto y juega con ellas en sus manos. Luce nervioso, o furioso.

—Haru, lo siento–

—Lo sé, –le interrumpe, otra vez–. También sé que necesitas un poco de aire, vamos. –Agrega, dejando el periódico sobre el mueble más cercano; extiende los brazos.

Y Sousuke entiende, _no siempre_ entiende.

Cierra sus ojos aqua (verdes, azules, ahora no importa) y corre hasta los brazos extendidos de Haruka, rodeándole la cintura con sus propios brazos y enterrando su cara entre el hombro ajeno.

Siempre el lado izquierdo. Rara vez el lado derecho.

Nanase responde con eficacia, repartiendo caricias sobre ese corto cabello de su novio, repitiendo palabras de apoyo y de amor.

Es cuando el menor comienza a llorar que Haruka entra en pánico y afianza el abrazo, arrepentido de sus ansias de correrlo del lugar segundos atrás.

Le susurra otro «lo siento tanto» antes de aguantarse las ganas de llorar también.

Es difícil hacerle entender al hijo único, al campeón, al orgullo, al hijo modelo, a todos y cada uno de los dulces y vergonzosos apodos que Sousuke pudo tener que, efectivamente, sus padres habían pasado a mejor vida. Rin se desplomó cuando tuvo que dar la noticia, Makoto corriendo en su auxilio, Haruka haciendo lo propio con Sousuke.

Todo pasó tan rápido, eso es lo que dice la gente confundida.

Alguien en el funeral se atrevió a decir que los señores Yamazaki tuvieron suerte, que pudieron dejar esta vida de forma dolorosa. «Quedarse dormidos no fue tan malo». Y a Sousuke tuvieron que sujetarlo alrededor de veinte personas, porque su puño en la cara del tipo, o tipa, tampoco iba a ser tan malo.

Las lágrimas van terminando, los sollozos disminuyen y la respiración se acelera. Haruka teme que Sousuke tenga un ataque de pánico ahora, precisamente, porque sabe que él mismo podría tener uno. El menor se tranquiliza poco a poco, aliviando al mayor.

Yamazaki se separa unos centímetros, limpiándose el agua de la cara con sus manos. Nanase sin perderlo de vista, continúa sujetándole de los cabellos.

—¿Mejor? –Pregunta, su voz ronca.

Sousuke suelta una risita.

—Mejor, –responde con un hilo de voz. Levanta la mirada y le sonríe a Haruka, sincero, aunque triste.

Los ojos azules asienten, consigo mismos, y después examinan al ser frente a ellos.

Las ojeras, los kilos perdidos, los labios partidos, esa mueca de incertidumbre, la respiración errática.

Las pesadillas, los llantos, los gritos. El insomnio, la irritabilidad, la calentura, la frialdad.

Sousuke en los últimos meses, después de la muerte indolora y _suertuda_ de sus padres.

El lamento de no haber tenido la oportunidad de decirles en años lo mucho que los amaba. Haruka está seguro que no, que oportunidades hubo muchas, que Sousuke sólo fue necio. _Siempre_ es necio.

No se lo dirá, sin embargo. Decírselo sólo agravará los tormentos de su novio, así que no. No por su boca, al menos.

—¿Aún tengo que ir a saludar a los vecinos? –Cuestiona Sousuke, esa sonrisa burlona, sorprendentemente sin ser forzada, le devuelve a Haruka una seguridad que perdió hace tiempo.

—Por Dios, no. –Le responde, aceptándolo entre sus brazos de nuevo, ahogando un jadeo entre los labios ajenos.

Tenían que salir adelante, superarlo y continuar. Es lo que la gente fuerte hace.

Vender la casa de los padres de Sousuke es el segundo paso.

El primero, es encontrar la camiseta de Sousuke entre tantas cajas. Culpa de Haruka, él la lanzó, sólo para tener libre esa espalda y arañar esos músculos aún visibles.


	3. Boda

**Hey, tercer oneshot, cortito éste xD Y es MakoRin asdasd**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Sobre todo a Natsuna27 que siempre aporta un review :") **

**Si ustedes quieren: disfruten.**

* * *

Makoto gustaba de Rin. Rin gustaba de Makoto. Eran así de obvios, para todo el mundo, hasta para Sousuke que a duras penas se hacía tiempo los fines de semana para las comunes reuniones.

Pero (porque siempre hay un "pero" cuando se trata del Matsuoka mayor), para ellos no era tan simple. Rin creía que a Makoto le gustaban las chicas y Makoto creía que a Rin le gustaban otros hombres que no fueran él.

Tenían una rutina: se veían por las mañanas para beber café en una cafetería cara, después tomaban el mismo camino para ir al trabajo y a veces regresaban juntos a casa. Haruka y Sousuke perdieron la cuenta de las veces en que sus mejores amigos suspiraban de amor.

Una mañana, Nagisa les llamó a todos para avisar que iba a casarse. Yamazaki bromeó con que "era bueno que la víctima no fuera Ryugazaki", sonrojando al aludido. El rubio lo había ignorado y comenzó a asignarles un papel a todos. Al final del día, reunidos –más por costumbre que por cercanía– en la casa de Haru, los últimos detalles fueron afinados.

Todos, excepto los tórtolos, dándose cuenta del plan "benévolo" de Hazuki: juntarlos, cómo no, como los padrinos de boda.

—¿Estás seguro que a tu novia no le importara, Nagisa? –Se atrevió Tachibana, mirando de reojo a un pelirrojo perdido en risas.

—Apuesto que "ella" ni siquiera existe. –Burló Rin, provocando risas sólo en Sousuke, el que se quedó callado a los segundos ante la mirada furiosa de Gou.

Todo transcurrió con la misma normalidad de siempre. Haruka era el encargado del banquete, Gou estaba a cargo de la decoración y las invitaciones, Sousuke se encargaría del presupuesto y el salón; mientras que Rei, bueno, con el fin de mantenerlo lejos de cualquier cosa "que no considerara hermosa" sólo fue asignado como el invitado de honor.

Makoto y Rin sufrieron, llevando a Nagisa y a su novia, que era una mujer despampanante en todo sentido, de un lado a otro. El vestido, los trajes, los zapatos, el maquillaje, la limusina. Para cuando 'el martirio' terminó, ambos estaban tan agotados que no fueron a la despedida de soltero.

En cambio, pronta a madianoche, Tachibana llamó a Matsuoka, inquietándose su instinto maternal cuando a los dos toques el pelirrojo aún no había contestado. Hablaron un buen rato sobre su semana, sobre lo adormilados que estaban, sobre las nuevas varices de Rin, sobre el tic en el ojo izquierdo de Makoto...

—Recuérdame nunca proponerte matrimonio, –burló el castaño.

—Oh, tienes que hacerlo, quiero ver sufrir a Haru y a Sou como nosotros hicimos.

Ambos rieron unos segundos, quedándose con una sonrisa boba después de suspirar, y tardaron otro minuto en darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho.

—A-Ah, es decir, yo, sí quiero pro-proponerte matrimonio, pero–

—Sí, sí, te entiendo, yo tam-bién quiero que lo hagas, sólo –

Y se quedaron callados, sus respiraciones agitadas escuchándose por el auricular del teléfono fijo.

—Rin, yo...

—Lo sé, Makoto, lo sé.

.

El día de la boda, la esposa de Nagisa tuvo que consolar a Rin cuando éste se puso a llorar en la entrega de los anillos.

Los novios quedaron encantados con la decoración del amplio salón, Rei comentado por lo bajo que era hermoso.

Sousuke evitó el alcohol toda la noche, alegando que Haru le había quitado las ganas de tomar cualquier cosa que no fuera agua en lo que le restaba de vida. «Antenoche se puso tan ebrio que tuve que traer una camilla para llevarlo a casa, parecía gelatina» había dicho, con verdadero horror en sus ojos.

Fue después del vals de los novios que Makoto y Rin salieron a bailar juntos. Sus amigos les gritaban que se besaran, "de una maldita vez" había exclamado un Haru con resaca.

Se besaron entre risas, avergonzados de que su primer beso fuera en frente de tantos desconocidos, y en la boda de alguien.

—¿Entonces sí vas a proponer que me case contigo?

—Si metemos a Haru primero a la doble a.

* * *

 **En realidad sólo tuve ganas de hacerle bulla a Haru, y la pareja surgió de la nada xD Bueno, no, pero hacerle bullying del bueno(?) a Haru es hermoso :")**

 **Ah, y _la doble a_ es, ya saben, AA, los Alcohólicos Anónimos.**

 **–MsH–**


End file.
